The Commissioner
by Venture-Man543
Summary: An alternate version of the Six of Crows and Crooked Kingdoms storylines where I add a little character of my own, one who plays on the right side of the law...mostly...
1. Chapter 1

The Commissioner

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SIX OF CROWS, CREDIT GOES TO ITS PROPER OWNERS

WARNING: IT MAY NOT MAKE SENSE AT FIRST, BUT IT WILL IN THE END

Matthias

Note: Begins in the middle of "Six of Crows" when Kaz is around recruiting happy volunteers for the heist and goes into "Crooked Kingdom"

"Tell me again why we are going into the Stadwatch Headquarters again?" Matthias heard Jesper ask Kaz for probably the fifth time that day. It was early afternoon in Kerch, with grey rain clouds rolling in and very few stalking the streets, leaving them relatively empty.

They stood outside one of the official Stadwatch centers that filled Ketterdam, the official locations where the Stadwatch worked and operated from all throughout Kerch. It was a high, grim and dull building, constructed of grey, stone blocks and old, faded wood. A wooden sign hung just outside the great double doors-where two senior Stadwatch officers stood on guard-displaying the symbol of Kerch's Law Enforcement.

"Because Jesper," Kaz replied, softly tapping his cane on the ground, creating a soft tap tap on the cobbled floor of the road. "We need to speak to someone inside, someone we need for this job."

"Who?" Inej asked from her place as she leaned against the wall of a building next to Nina.

Kaz turned to her and gave a small grin, one of those that gave you chills and let you know that he knew what he was doing.

"Wait to find out," he said and suddenly started to walk towards the Stadwatch center, whistling and swinging his cane all the way. Matthias followed suit like the rest, thoroughly interested in what Brekker had in mind and what he was planning to do.

Once they reached the doors of the center one of the guards stepped in front of them to block the way.

"State your business," he said, brandishing his rifle intimidatingly to the group.

Kaz only grinned.

"I need to speak to one of your superiors," he said, not expanding on what he needed to speak to them about.

"I'm sorry sir, but you are not authorized to enter this facility, only official Stadwatch are," the guard replied.

Kaz simply reached into his pocket and drew out a small pouch sounded with a jingle when moved. He handed it to the guard who quickly stashed it in his pocket and stepped aside, giving a nod to his partner.

"That's alright sir, go on in," the guard corrected and almost ceremoniously held open the door for them. The group entered the center, taking in the bleak surroundings of the inside, lightened only by a large purple and gold rug on the floor and the occasional poster of Stadwatch propaganda hanging from the walls.

A young, brown haired secretary sat at a small desk in the corner of the entrance hall, organizing papers and doing other various tasks. It was to her that Kaz immediately waltzed over to, tapping his cane on the floor to grab her attention.

The secretary jumped as the cane came down and looked up with surprise to see Kaz standing before her.

"Can I help you, sir?" she asked, a steely, business-like manner flooding her tone, obviously built from having to deal with important people and figures that most likely came through such a place.

"Yes," Kaz said, equally as business-like. "I would like to speak to Commissioner Garfield, please."

"I'm sorry, but the Commissioner is a very busy man, I'm afraid that he doesn't have time to speak to you and your entourage," the secretary replied, gazing back at Matthias and the others.

"That's fine," Kaz countered once more. "Just tell him that Dirtyhands is here to speak with him and he'll let through, if you would be so kind."

The secretary took one deep breath and with a roll of her eyes got up to run to do as Kaz requested, obviously annoyed at being taken away from her work.

Once she was gone, Kaz sauntered back to the group, a wide grin playing all over his face.

"Kaz what do you think you're doing?" Jesper practically yelled once he rejoined them.

"If I didn't know you Kaz, I'd say you'd lost your mind," Inej agreed.

"I second that," Nina voiced.

Matthias remained silent along with Wylan, but knew what all the excitement and bustle was about.

Commissioner Robert Garfield was one of the most renowned members of the Stadwatch known throughout Kerch and even beyond. Having a large and respected reputation as one who upheld the law and was notorious good at catching criminals and thieves, earning him the title of "The Thief-Taker General of Kerch." Even Matthias, despite being confined in the prison of Hellgate (and just freshly freed for that matter) had heard of the legendary law enforcer.

But all Kaz said to the questions was. "Just wait and see."

The secretary returned a few minutes later with a surprised expression across her features.

"The Commissioner will see you, please follow me," she said and turned to lead them down the hall.

The group followed through the halls of the Stadwatch center, going up two flights of stairs and down several hallways. Passing by several Stadwatch officials who gave them all suspicious and confused glances, but did nothing about it and went about their business.

Eventually they came down to the end of a long hall and stopped before a simple black door, decorated with a golden plaque labelled "Commissioner Garfield."

"The Commissioner is waiting inside," the secretary said and then turned to leave them there.

Kaz only nodded and once she was gone, stepped up to the door and knocked once and stepped back and waited.

To Matthias' surprise a fairly young voice of a young man came from the other side, not aged or rough like he expected. Not the voice that one would expect from an experienced and knowledgeable member of the Stadwatch.

"Come in," the voice said.

Kaz then turned the handle of the door and entered with the others close behind.

They came into a fairly large office crafted of dark wood and stone, but I was definitely livelier than the rest of the center that they had seen. With an expensive looking rug lying in the center of the room and several packed bookcases pressed against the walls.

But Matthias' attention wasn't drawn to any of that, but rather, was honed in on the fine wooden desk at the end of the room and the person who sat behind it.

In a large, leather chair behind the desk sat not a grizzled old man with years of experience under his belt, but instead there sat a young, grinning, teenage boy, no older than Kaz. Wearing an expensive looking overcoat and tie, a silver handled cane lied on top of the desk, causing Matthias to wonder what it was with canes and people of power.

"Well, well, well," the boy, who Matthias assumed to be the commissioner, said as the group entered the office. "I must say Brekker, this is quite a surprise, and usually I have to go to the criminals, not the other way around." He then took in the presence of Wylan. "Mr. Van Eck, I must say I'm surprised to see you amongst this crowd, also most unexpected."

"It's not my first choice," Wylan replied almost aggressively.

"You should know by now Commissioner, to always expect the unexpected," Kaz said, taking a seat on one of the couches as the others did the same.

"Fair enough," Commissioner Garfield agreed. "But tell me, what has caused this unexpected social call. And give me one reason why I shouldn't call security right now and have you all arrested."

"Because, I have a proposition for you," Kaz said. "One that, if you decide to accept and we pull this off, could make you rich beyond your wildest dreams."

Matthias couldn't say he was surprised, it was almost a universal fact that half the Stadwatch of Kerch were corrupt and often being paid off by the criminals that they were supposed to catch. But how this boy managed to both catch criminals, maintain a positive reputation and be paid off all at once was beyond the Fjerdan.

"Well I can't resist the chance of money," Garfield conceded. "Go on."

"You can say its official Kerch business," Kaz explained, pulling one of his gloves tighter. "We've been commissioned by the Merchant Council to rescue a person of great importance to them from Fjerda, with a reward of thirty million kruge waiting down the road if we succeed."

"Come now, Brekker, you know you're going to have to spill all the details if you want me on board your little crew here," Garfield scolded mockingly. "Who is it they want rescued? And why do you need me?"

Kaz sat silent for a moment and Matthias, despite only knowing him for a short time, could see the gears and inner workings of Brekkers mind go to work.

"You're aware of the events that have recently taken place at Councilman Hoede's house, yes?" he finally asked the Commissioner.

"Of course, I personally lead the investigation," Commissioner Garfield replied. "But as the suspect of the crime is already dead and there is no way to retrieve the soldiers out of their trance, it's as good as solved to me. But it did vex me how a Grisha managed to do such a marvelous work of magic." He paused and looked at Brekker with a smile. "I assume you know something?"

Kaz only nodded his admittance.

"A Shu chemist by the name of Bo Yul-Bayur has invented a new drug known as Jurda Parem. It has been found to have the ability to increase the powers of a Grisha immensely, that is what you witnessed with those Stadwatch at Councilman Hoede's house," he said, giving the full details of their mission. "We are to penetrate the Ice Court where he is held and bring him back to Kerch."

"The Ice Court, ay?" Garfield said with a chuckle. "Now that seems impossible, even for you Brekker, if any of the stories I heard is true. Besides, are you sure it's a good idea to be doing that with a Fjerdan at you're side? You know they're a sticky lot." Garfield pointed to Matthias now.

"What did you say?" Matthias said, his full attention being drawn to the conversation.

"You heard me," the Commissioner said without guilt. "I've met a few Fjerdans in my career, stiff, brutish and often unpleasant lot in my opinion, all twirled up in honor and duty and their faith in their god, what's his name?"

"Matthias," Nina said with worry, placing a hand on his arm as he stood, but he shook her off and began to approach the now grinning commissioner, the room filled with tension.

"I will not have you insult my countrymen and I, especially the holy name of Djel!" Matthias lost complete control, feeling rage at the insults dealt to him and his countrymen and his God. He leaped towards the smiling boy, but before he could put his hands on the insolent law enforcer, Matthias felt a sharp stab in his gut. Garfield had drawn out the handle of his cane, revealing a foot long blade which he now held lightly against Matthias' gut.

"I suggest you sit down," the commissioner commanded slowly. "Before you do something you regret."

Matthias slowly complied and turned to sit down as Nina patted his shoulder sympathetically. Most of his companions looked at him and the commissioner with shock while Kaz was actually smiling.

Garfield replaced his blade within the guise of his cane with a satisfied grin and turned back to Brekker.

"Now, I believe you were going to tell me why you came to offer me this kind proposition," Garfield continued as if nothing had taken place.

"You are a public face and so good at your job that you're known outside of Kerch, to some extent anyway," Kaz explained. "We need you to enter the Ice Court on official "business" on behalf of Kerch for the Ball they plan on hosting there. Be our eyes and ears as it were."

Commissioner Garfield seemed to think on it for a moment, sitting up straighter in his chair and straightening his tie and coat. Finally, he turned to Brekker, looking the Bastard of the Barrel straight in the eye without fear.

"I'll do it," he said. "On one condition."

There was always a catch.

"And that would be?" Kaz questioned emotionlessly.

"You hand over Per Haskell."

Matthias could feel the tension rise in the room, with complete silence as the lawman and the crook stared at each other endlessly. Jesper looked frantic and nervous, actively looking from Kaz to Garfield, Inej just sat silently looking at Kaz. Wylan sat next to Jesper seeming more confused than anything else and Nina simply sat silently next to Matthias.

"Done," Kaz suddenly agreed, breaking the tense silence.

Matthias noticed that Inej suddenly sat a little straighter, staring in surprise at Brekker and Jesper had an equally if not more confused expression on his face. He replied to each of these with a knowing look which seemed to calm their surprise for that moment. Matthias found he didn't care, all he cared about was receiving his pardon after the job was done.

"Great, let's seal the deal then shall we?" Garfield inquired, he went to stand and grabbed his cane, and Matthias noticed with surprise that he seemed to have some trouble coming to his feet. Garfield then limped over to where Kaz now stood, Matthias then remembered a story he had heard in Hellgate.

A story of how the young Robert Garfield, early in his career in the Stadwatch, had lost his leg when it was shot by a thief he had been pursuing, leading to the said leg being amputated. Despite the injury, the young man had still managed to apprehend the criminal in question. And even after the loss of his leg, the young man had refused to be discharged from the Stadwatch and continued to serve within its ranks. This whole affair had started the Commissioners rise to being known as one of the greatest lawmen of Kerch and beyond.

Garfield and Brekker now faced one another in the center of the room and Matthias thought it almost poetic. Two men, boys really, crimpled and maimed, yet both were able to achieve immeasurable power, one on the side of the law with the other against it.

Garfield stuck his free hand out towards Brekker, his other hand busy with supporting him with his cane. Kaz looked down at the hand for a single moment and then reached out a single gloved hand to take hold of it and shake it, sealing their agreement.

Garfield seemed to smile and turned back towards his desk, his wooden leg thumping on the floor as he made his way back.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Garfield asked with a wry grin. "We've got a fortress to rob."


	2. Chapter 2

Robert

Commissioner Robert McCoy Garfield took shelter in the space of a small alley located only a couple hundred yards from where he was supposed to meet Brekker and others. He had been making his way down the dock to the Ferolind, when it had blown up which lead him to take cover is his current position. Things then escalated when a small army of gang members, the Black Tips and Razorgulls if Robert was right in his identification, started to swarm the area. All the while, Robert right in the middle of whatever business they were on, which he did not doubt, had to do with Brekker and their quest.

To say the good Commissioner was unafraid would be a massive understatement, despite his young age, he'd seen and participated in his fair share of ambushes, sting operations and raids. So, in such times like these he simply shrugged his shoulders and treated like any respectable lawman should, as just another part of the job.

Robert knew he had to make his way to the rendezvous and see what brilliant plan Brekker had to get out of this problem. But he also knew he could not go in completely defenseless, he had a pistol in his coat pocket, which he always carried, but he did not go to that first thing. He first reached for his cane and drew out the small blade that lay concealed within its shaft.

Robert had had the cane crafted two years ago after losing his leg in the chase of a thief who had stolen from a minor merchant. The thief had seen Robert giving chase and in his rush to escape gave off a single lucky shot which had taken Robert in the leg. The crook would have escaped if Robert hadn't returned the favor by shooting the thief in the upper thigh despite his injury. This had incapacitated the criminal until more members of the Stadwatch arrived to make the arrest and help Robert to the nearest medic.

Despite the amputation of his leg due to his injury, Robert had refused to be dismissed from the Stadwatch and soon after, specifically ordered this very cane to be made. He had had to use it many times over his career and it had served him well and he was ready to use it again.

Now armed, Robert gazed around the corner towards the direction of the rendezvous to check if it was clear to make his way there. At the sound of footsteps he ducked back into the alley and waited, when the Black Tip came around the corner, Robert was ready. With practiced eased, he grasped the gang members throat in a crushing hold with his free hand and slammed them into the ground. And before a single word could be utter, he plunged the blade of his cane into their heart.

The Black Tip stopped struggling immediately and Robert stepped back to see his work. The now dead gang member was a boy, barely Roberts's age, despite this, Robert simply shook it off. Adolescents joining the local gangs of Ketterdam wasn't uncommon, in fact, they made up half of the arrest in the city.

Wiping his blade clean on the corpses clothes, Robert turned and prepared to finally make his way down the dock. He went forward now with his blade drawn, holding the canes shaft in his other hand. Moving as quickly as he could, he made his way down the dock towards the meeting place. The sound of gunshots filled the air, as well with the occasional scream of pain or minor explosion, all things that left Robert unafraid and unfazed.

To Roberts's great surprise, he met few to no people on the dock, he then realized that most of the criminals were probably focusing in on their point of departure.

Making his way forward, Robert hurried towards the direction of the directed meeting place. Full knowing that Brekker would full on leave him behind and go on with the plan if it meant survival and the continuation of the heist.

In the midst of his hurry Robert came into view of two figures ahead of him, standing next to a stack of crates. One held the other against the wooden boxes and upon further examination Robert was surprised that the one against the crates was Inej Ghafa, Brekkers "spider." The man holding her against the crate appeared to be a member of the Black Tips and held a wicked grin on his face, no doubt planning horrible things for the young girl, barely older than Robert.

Robert knew that the girl was essential to their whole mission and therefore was to be protected at all cost. Sheathing his blade into his cane, Robert reached into his coat and drew out his pistol, knowing there was no other way to save the young woman in time. Drawing out the firearm, he took aim at the Black Tip and pulled the trigger once. Robert didn't worry about the shot drawing attention as there were plenty of other gunshots firing in the area.

Robert saw a spurt of blood in the Black Tips side as the bullet punched through him and the realization hit his face. The gangster didn't even scream as he released The Wraith and fell to the dock silently, dead.

Robert paused momentarily as he lowered his pistol and stashed it back into his coat with a sigh. He didn't enjoy taking another's life, he was a lawman (albeit corrupt) not a murderer, but just like everything else, it came with the job. And he didn't hesitate to do it when it was necessary…

Robert approached Inej as fast as his crippled leg could carry him, the young girl sat on the dock, leaning tiredly against the crates. A nasty looking stab wound bled from her side, making Robert cringe and encouraging to hurry even more. He came to her side and crouched down next to her or as close as one with a fake leg could come to crouching.

She looked at his approach with a far-out expression, giving Robert enough information to see that she was fading quickly.

"You saved me," she murmured almost sleepily, as if she was a small child and he was her father putting her to bed.

"Well, Brekker would never forgive me if I let his spy die," Robert replied with a small grin and then scooped the half-conscious girl into his arms. Carrying Inej proved only a slight challenge for the young Commissioner who had had plenty of time to adapt to walking hands full with his fake leg.

Moving forward, Robert began to notice that the gunfire seemed to be quieting and that he was also drawing up on the rendezvous point.

He eventually reached the said destination, still carrying the unconscious Inej in his arms. He was promptly greeted by Kaz and Jesper who ran from they're position located by the boarding ramp to the ship.

"What happened?" Kaz asked almost immediately, his face absolutely radiating worry for the young girl in Roberts's arms. He immediately reached for her and took her into his arms, looking to Robert for an explanation.

"One of the Black Tips got up on her," Robert explained, simply leaning casually on his cane under Kaz's intense stare. "Luckily, I was made it there in time to stop him, so I believe a thank you is in order for saving your little spy, Brekker."

Kaz only glared and turned towards the ship and began making his way to it.

"Get on," he said to both Robert and Jesper. "We're leaving immediately."

Robert only grinned at Brekkers seemingly apathetic attitude to the situation, but started hobbling his way to the ship nonetheless, his cane tapping on the wooden dock.

Before he was able to board the ship however, he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Jesper there.

"Kaz may not seem like it, but he's thankful for what you did for Inej, as I'm sure the others will be," he said simply and then boarded the ship.

Robert only paused for a moment at this, but then came to his senses and boarded the ship. Ready to head off into the next great part of the heist…

Inej

Inej stood near the rear of the ship, watching from afar the man who had saved her from further injury and possibly death.

Commissioner Robert Garfield stood near the front of the ship, looking out over the endless ocean, self-consciously tapping his cane on the wooden boards of the ship's deck.

Inej had been a few days healed and was quickly regaining her strength, feeling as if she hadn't been stabbed whatsoever.

In the time she had been healed she had had a discussion with Kaz, in which he told her to be more careful next time. He had also confessed about his brother to Inej, which had surprised her to an extent due to Kaz's usually private nature. But Inej had also gotten to ask a few questions and both were answered in usual Kaz fashion. The first was why he had brought Robert along at all, to this he replied that he was needed to act inside the Ice Court. The second was if he really planned to hand over Per Haskell, official leader of The Dregs, to the Commissioner. To this Kaz had only said it was all part of the plan and left her to her thoughts…

And now Inej found herself silently watching the man who had quite possibly saved her life. She knew she couldn't go without thanking him in some way, but she found it hard to approach a complete stranger with purely social intentions.

Finally, Inej worked up enough courage to approach him and with courage, strutted up to the young Commissioner.

Robert became alert at her approach and lifted his head to look over his shoulder at her as she drew close, a small smile crested his lips.

"Ms. Ghafa," he said, turning to look back over the endless ocean waves.

She paused. "How do you..?"

"Know your last name?" Robert finished for her as she drew to his side, he turned his head to look at her. "And your associates." He turned to look across the ship and in the next few moments alone, amazed her with his knowledge of her friends and co-conspirators. "Jesper Fahey," he began, pointing to the Zemeni sharpshooter as he stood across the deck, holding a conversation with Wylan. "Zemeni, sharpshooter, member of the Dregs, came to Ketterdam as a student, but soon found himself indebted after a few bad hands at the gambling tables." He then turned to Nina. "Nina Zenik, Ravkan Heartrender, member of the Dregs and employed at the House of the White Rose brothel."

And just like that, one by one, he went down the list of her companions, naming their names, birth places, abilities and affiliations. The only one he was lacking in was Kaz which didn't surprise Inej at all, having known him for years and still not having learned much about his past.

And finally he came to her…

He looked to her and grinned and Inej felt her breath shorten as he began listing her life story.

"Inej Ghafa, Suli, master spy and acrobat, known as the legendary Wraith of Ketterdam, previous worker at the Menagerie Brothel. Up until her indenture was bought by none other than Dirtyhands himself."

Silence fell as he finished his words and Inej found herself eager to break it.

"And I thought I was good at getting information," she said in way of compliment.

"When you have a job such as mine, information is key," Robert replied simply, leaning back against the ships rail. "But I doubt you simply came over to make conversation."

"Yes, in fact I came over to say thank you, for saving me back at the dock," she said.

Robert only looked at her and began to laugh, catching Inej completely off guard.

"What's so funny?" she asked, on the near edge of being offended.

"Apologies," he said with a final laugh. "It's simply that I'm not usually thanked for anything and it's happened to me twice in the last week."

"What do you mean?" Inej inquired, now honestly curious.

"In the Stadwatch, you're not thanked for doing your job, for doing your duty," he explained. "The things an officer of the Stadwatch does are seen as a requirement, something they are required to do as a member. So people don't really come up to a member of the Stadwatch and say thank you."

"Not so different from the Dregs," Inej said, leaning against the railing. "You're required to do your part and see that the gang succeeds, no thank you involved."

"Not much gratitude in either of our respective careers, is there?" Robert asked wryly.

"No," Inej said. "There's not."


	3. Chapter 3

The Commissioner Part 3

 _Nina_

They arrived in Fjerda a couple days later and Nina couldn't help but be drawn back into the memories of her past time here, back when she first met Matthias all that time ago. It was just as cold as she remembered and she shivered as the chill wind met her face.

They landed in a small port town on the shores of Fjerda, coming under the guise of Kerch merchants there to trade with the locals. It close enough resemblance to civilized life, but not noticeable enough to draw attention to them or give others a hint at their motives.

"Robert will be acting as the official representative of Kerch to the Ice Court," Kaz explained, once they had all gathered on the _Ferolind's_ deck. "I've arranged for a carriage to take him and Nina there with forged invitations, they should be let in without questions. The rest of us will infiltrate the Court through one of the local prison wagons that are on their way there. We will rendezvous will Nina and Robert inside to continue to the next part of the job."

Nina came to attention at the mention of her name and asked the question that immediately came to her mind.

"Why am I going with him?" Nina asked, pointing over to Robert who stood leaning on his cane nearby, dressed in a more padded version of his uniform, fit for more cold weather.

"You are to be acting as his escort," Kaz explained. "To make it all appear official, so I suggest you dress accordingly, we leave in an hour."

Ninawould be lying if she said she wasn't happy to be riding with the young lawman, not to mention having to act as his escort for the whole mission.

When the time came to leave Nina met the others on the deck once more, dressed in a slim red dress that outlined her figure and emphasized her curves. Robert was dressed in kind, in his official Stadwatch uniform, displaying several medals and rewards pinned to his suit.

"I assume we're all ready?" Kaz asked, pacing before the group.

When no one replied he simply took it as a yes and began relaying instructions.

"We'll meet you inside the court," he said to Nina and Robert. "Stick to the plan and do your job, avoid drawing attention to yourself. At least more than you can handle." And with that, they all went their separate ways.

Kaz had arranged for a small carriage service to take Nina and Robert to the Ice Court, not the most luxurious mode of transport Nina had been on, but it worked for their current situation.

The coachmen stood at typical Fjerdan fashion, back straight, eyes front, holding the door open for his passengers in almost military fashion. Nina stepped into the carriage with elegant grace, lifting her dress slightly to free her legs as she entered. Robert followed behind her, lifting himself into the carriage with practiced ease, despite his false leg.

Nina sat across from Robert as they began their journey, the carriage silently moving along the route to the Court as the two teenagers sat there in, what Nina felt like, was an uncomfortable silence.

"Don't worry," Robert said out of nowhere as he gazed out of the carriages window, resting his hands on his cane. "I don't like it any more than you do."

Nina found herself surprised at this and even a little offended, in an insecure and irrational fashion.

"I would think it would be any man's dream to share a lone carriage ride with a woman," Nina said, putting on an official, business like posture that she usually reserved for clients at the White Rose.

Robert turned to her, a wry grin on his face, looking the attractive Ravkan up and down.

"I'd hardly call myself a man," he said. "I'm younger than you, still in my teens, I've just been forced to grow up quickly."

"So have the rest of us," Nina replied, feeling like she could relate to the young commissioner to an extent.

"Regardless," Robert continued, that grin still plastered onto his face. "My luck with women has not been the best outside the Barrels many pleasure houses."

"I would hardly expect a respectable lawman like yourself to visit such places," Nina said.

"Even agents of justice get their urges," Robert explained, returning to gaze out the window. "It's all a matter of finding the ones that will remain quiet about your activities and silencing the ones who won't."

The corruption of the Thief-Taker General of Kerch was well known amongst those involved in the criminal underworld. Holding a range of bribes, black mail and extortion rackets, the youthful lawman would've been ruined if any of his secret activities had come to light. Many an arrogant and cocky villain had tried to use such information against the youthful law enforcer. But they had all ended up the same way, with a noose around their necks or a bullet from a firing squad.

Even Kaz Brekker, Dirtyhands himself held a large amount of respect for Garfield concerning his cunning and illegal prowess and had named him an enemy best not aggravating.

"Why did you agree to come with us?" Nina found herself asking, unable to resist. "There must have been some reason other than the money." That was how it was for the rest of them besides Kaz, how could Robert be any different? Matthias wanted his pardon, Jesper to pay off his debts, even Nina just wanted to go back to Ravka with Inej wanting to pay off her indenture if Nina guessed correctly.

Robert only shrugged.

"A boost in reputation with a large gain in currency, not to mention I get to take one of the most revered mob bosses off the streets, what else is there besides personal gain, Ms. Zenik? I have nothing else to live for." He said it all casually, without emotion or personality, completely business.

"If you live only for yourself, then you live for nothing," she said. "One must believe in something other than themselves if they wish to truly live."

A pause followed, as Robert considered her words, his eyes gazing out at the snow lying blanketed outside the window. All trace of his casual, cocky and business like attitude gone with the banter that they had played only a few minutes before.

"I lost my belief a long time ago," he said.

And silence followed.

 **Whoo! Another chapter done and finished! I just like to apologize for the long time to upload, the reason I published the first two chapters so quick was because I'd had it all written down at the time. I planned on publishing this story in one big document, but then decided that it might be better to split it up into separate chapters.**

 **I'd also like to apologize for any cringy writing or inconsistencies you may have encountered while reading. I've been writing for a few years now, but I'd still only place myself at maybe the upper end of decent at this point. As for inconsistencies, I have the original books here beside me as references for when I write, but we can all overlook stuff.**

 **Beyond that I thank you for reading and hope you enjoyed!**

 **-Venture-Man543**


	4. Chapter 4

The Commissioner Part 4

 _Robert_

At face value, Robert found Djerholm, the Fjerdan Capital, to be timidly impressive at best.

It was livelier than he thought it would be, considering the Fjerdan temperament for seriousness, duty and no nonsense. The buildings were painted differentiating shades of various colors, people wandered the streets, looking happy and prosperous as if there wasn't a care in the world.

And above it all, positioned on a sheer cliff that overlooked the cities harbor, was the Ice Court. It's high, stone walls looked formidable from the lower sections of Djerholm, lined with cannons and various other instruments, Robert could see that the Court hadn't gained its reputation for being impregnable for nothing.

They made their way silently through Djerholm, eventually leaving the lower sections and taking the northern road that lead through Upper Djerholm. Here, a variety of shops and businesses seemed to flourish, packed tight and busy with serving the many foreign dignitaries that had come to the Ice Court. The going was slow around here, the carriage slowly dragging its way through the crowded streets into the eventual freedom of the road that lead to the Court.

"I hope Brekker arrived on time," Robert said as they eventually approached the gates of the Ice Court. "I'd be disappointed if he botched the mission simply because of a delayed arrival."

"He won't," Nina assured as she looked out the window, her skin as a pale white and nervousness was etched into her features. "He'd never let this job fail, especially with what's at stake."

"That remains to be seen," Robert replied.

The gates drew closer and closer until the carriage eventually stopped and the door was drawn open by the footman.

Robert stood and stepped out of the carriage with practiced ease, despite his false leg and offered his arm to Nina as she followed. She shyly accepted and they began to make their way towards the entrance of the Ice Court, entering the crowd of guests.

It took a fair bit to even get close to the gate, the crowd so thick and so slow that Robert hardly felt that they were making any progress. Eventually a gate guard did approach them, his long, blond beard swaying under his helmet as he approached.

"Invitation sir, please," the guard asked, putting forward an arm slightly to block Roberts's path. In response Robert dove into his jacket and withdrew a small, wax sealed slip of parchment and handed it to the heavily built Fjerdan.

 _Let's see if your forging skills are as good as they say Brekker_ Robert thought to himself as the guard looked over the invitation.

"We're honored to have you Commissioner," the guard said after a moment, handing back the invitation and Robert heaved an inward sigh of relief. "I assume this is your escort?" the guard asked, turning to Nina.

"It is," Robert replied evenly. "Have no fear, she is quite disciplined."

"Very well, but make sure that neither of you cause trouble," the guard said, handing back the invitation and waving towards the next guest.

"Disciplined?" Nina hissed suddenly as they made their way through the streets of the Ice Court, following the thick crowd of guests towards the citadel. "I'm not your pet."

"I'm well aware, but we have to sell the act, Nina dear," Robert whispered back, plastering a smile onto his face for the sake of the other guests.

They continued down the street and through the other guests, following the entourage of richly dressed officials and political figures.

Finally they came to the front gates of the Court, swung open wide like the arms of a parent to a small child and eager to receive the guests into their embrace.

 _We're in, now it's all up to you Brekker…_ Robert thought as they entered the Ballroom, right into the belly of the Ice Court…

 **So…another chapter done and finished, sorry for the shortness of this one and the time it took to upload. With school back I've been struggling to find time to write and I've been fighting against a minor wave of writers block. The next few chapter might get confusing as I might have to skip around a bit to move the story along. This is mainly, when I first began this project I planned to do it in one big document, skipping around the storyline to the places where Robert takes an effect on the story. So that might happen in the next few chapters unless I find some other route to take. Anyway, thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed, see you next time!**

 **-Venture-Man543**


	5. Chapter 5

The Commissioner

Chapter 5

 _Robert_

Robert felt slightly more within his element once he entered the spacious ballroom of the Ice Court and began to socialize with the other important figures who were attending. As the most well-known lawman in Kerch and beyond, he was often summoned to important events like this. As such he had built up a skill set and knowledge of how to act in said situations, knowing exactly how act and what to say to who and when.

Everything was going to plan so far to Roberts's knowledge, with no sign of anyone knowing of or suspicious of what was really going on. And so Robert stuck to what he was assigned, to drink, talk and watch.

Nina was playing her part as his escort fairly well, speaking only when appropriate and rarely leaving his side. Regardless, her beauty drew a little too much attention for Roberts liking and if his instincts meant anything, trouble would come of it.

"Commissioner, we are honored to have you," a deep voice said from behind as Robert finished speaking to a rather drunk Fjerdan noble.

Robert turned to be greeted by the sight of Jarl Brum, Commander of the Drüskelle and one of the most feared Grisha-Hunters in the world. Robert had seen Brum once before, years ago, when his career was still fresh and blossoming.

But while Robert met the Fjerdan with a calm and collected mindset, Nina handled less calmly. Robert could feel her nails dig into his arm and her skin had gone pale, one could practically smell the fear coming from her.

"Jarl," Robert returned with a bow. "On behalf of Kerch, I am honored to have been invited to such an auspicious occasion."

"Well, we could not forget our Southern Neighbors," Brum laughed heartily, slapping his chest. His eyes turned to Nina and one could obviously tell that he was taken by her beauty in a second. "I see you have not come alone," he said, the desire clear in his voice.

"Well, what is any respectable representative without an escort?" Robert said, throwing a fake chuckle in there for effect. "Nika," he said to Nina, using the first name that came to his mind so as to not reveal her real one. "Why don't you spend time with the Jarl here, as way of thanks for his hospitality?"

Robert sensed Nina's reluctance do so, but she eventually joined the Jarl as Robert suggested. Wrapping her arm around Brum's, they vanished off into the crowd making small talk. And once they were out of sight, Robert turned and left in search of Kaz to warn him of the Jarls unforeseen presence. Robert hated putting Nina in that situation, but he couldn't think of any other alternative that would give him a big enough window to warn his companions.

So Robert tightened his grip on his cane and slipped into the crowd.

 _Matthias_

Matthias found it difficult to watch Nina stuck in the cell and keep the act up at the same time. The sound of Black Protocol rang in the background, signaling the court to the presence of Brekker and the others.

"Press the button Matthias," Brum said, breaking Matthias' train of thought. "There's nothing to stop us."

"What about the alarm?" Matthias asked.

"My men will take care of her companions," Brum answered, not taking his eyes off of Nina.

"The Commissioner?" Matthias asked.

"I've sent several of my finest Drüskelle to take care of him," Brum explained. "Trust me, he will not be a problem. Which leaves us plenty of time to deal with this…thing."

"Won't she become dangerous?" Matthias asked. "I've seen what _Parem_ does to Grisha."

"A sedative is included in the _Parem_ to make her much more obedient," Brum answered. "Not to mention, her desire for the next doze will make much more cooperative with us. Press the button."

Matthias swallowed his anxiety and moved forward, drawing closer to the button on the wall that would unleash the _Jurda Parem_ into Nina's cell. It would change her forever, destroying the beautiful girl he had come to love, even if he'd never admit it.

Matthias placed his fingers on the button and stopped, he looked at Nina as she cowered in her cell and paused.

Suddenly, Matthias felt the grasp of giant arms wrap around his neck and start squeezing the life out of him.

"I'm disappointed Matthias," Jarl Brum growled as Matthias fought against his strangling grip. "All you could've been, all you could've become and you decide to throw your lot in with this witch."

Matthias clawed at the arms around his neck, fighting for to break free. But his strength slowly drained and darkness began to fill his vision.

Suddenly, Jarl Brum let out a gasp and his grip on Matthias' throat vanished. Matthias fell to the ground coughing, taking in big heaps of air and eventually turned to see what had become of his former mentor.

Jarl Brum lay on the ground, a pool of blood oozing out from under him, completely silent. Behind where the Jarl had been standing was Commissioner Robert Garfield, his secret blade covered in the Jarls blood.

"You should have selected better assassins, Jarl" Garfield said, wiping down his blade with a white handkerchief and storing it in his cane. He then limped over to Matthias and offered him a gloved hand, which Matthias solemnly took.

"Thank you," he said with a nod.

"Don't mention it," Robert said with a grin. "I've got a lot riding on this deal, I can't just let you go die on me, can I?" Robert looked towards Nina cell and limped to go and release her.

Matthias only grinned and followed the Commissioner.

 **Hey Guys, sorry this took so long to post, I was trying to write a longer chapter and provide you guys with more quality content. Like I said I'll be skipping around scenes in the next few chapters, so be on the lookout for those. Beyond that I hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading!**

 **-Venture-Man543**


	6. Chapter 6

The Commissioner Part 6

 **So, I'm skipping ahead here a bit as this next part of the story doesn't really change. Robert and the others reunite with the gang, they break out of the Ice Court, tank and all and Nina still takes the Jurda Parem. So, we resume a little while later on the voyage back to Kerch.**

 _Robert_

Robert stood on deck of the _Ferolind_ , the nights wind, tainted with a hint of sea salt, blowing through his dark brown hair. Heavily accompanied by the splashes and slaps of waves against the ship's hull as it skimmed lightly through the water.

The rest of the gang was sleeping below, exhausted from the heist and the close call that had been involved. They barely escaped the Ice Court only a few days ago with their lives intact and even then it was with a heavy sacrifice, not in life, but in something far greater.

He took the sack out for the fifth time that night at least and fingered the pouch that held what was left of the dose that Nina had taken earlier. He'd been unable to get his mind off of it, ever since Nina had taken the dose in order to save their very lives from an army of angry Fjerdans. He'd received it from Kaz, charged with protecting it and most importantly, keeping it from Nina.

"I need a favor," Kaz had said as he sat himself down next to Robert while he'd been reading in his quarters below deck.

"Dirtyhands asking the Thief-Taker General for a favor," Robert laughed, setting aside his book and gestured to a chair across the table from himself.

Kaz pulled out a chair for himself and roughly sat himself down, resting the palms of his hands on his cane.

"I need a favor," Kaz said once seated, his gaze turning towards Robert and to Robert's great surprise, he thought he saw concern and maybe even fear in there.

"The world must be ending," Robert laughed as he shifted himself into a more comfortable position. "Dirtyhands asking the Thief-Taker-General for favors."

"You accept favors from other criminals not that different from me," Kaz said, looking down at his cane. "What's so different about me?"

"Well, to put it simply Brekker, you're you and they're them," Robert replied sarcastically. Kaz gave a small half-grin then turned serious again, drawing a small sack out from his pocket and tossing it to Robert who caught it with expert skill.

"The Parem?" Robert said with surprise, turning with confusion towards Kaz.

"I need you to guard it, specifically from Nina and make sure that she doesn't get her hands on it," Kaz explained without looking up.

"Why me?" Robert asked, bringing the sack up to eye-height and fingering it lightly. "What have I done to be trusted with this?"

"For one you'll be the last person Nina will expect to have it. Also you saved Inej at the docks, rescued Matthias and Nina from Brum. As much of a surprise that it may come to you, I think you've earned the right to be trusted in this matter," Kaz said.

"Give me one good reason I should care Brekker," Robert countered. "I only came along for personal gain. Why should I care what happens to any of you?"

"You're conscience," Kaz said.

"My conscience?"

"Conscience, honor, duty or whatever you want to call it," Kaz said, coming to look Robert in the eye for the first time since he entered the room. "You're moral drive, what you have of it anyway. But more than that is the fact that you care, Robert, no matter how much you deny it. If you didn't you wouldn't have saved Inej or stopped Brum from gassing Nina or killing Matthias." Kaz was standing now and making his way towards the door, his cane tapping on the wooden floor. "You can be as cold and calculating as myself on payday Garfield, maybe even more. That's the whole reason you agreed to come on our little venture after all, but you still have enough humanity left to care. And if you still care then you'll do everything in your power to make sure Nina never touches that sack." And like that Kaz was standing and gone, out the door. Leaving Robert to arrange his thoughts and think over this new change of events.

That had been hours ago and Robert was still wondering what had overtaken the usually emotionless Kaz to make such a confession.

He was still fingering the sack at the railing of the _Ferolind_ when he heard footsteps approach him from behind. He quickly stuffed the _Parem_ inside his jacket and turned around to see Nina coming up from below deck.

"To what do I owe the pleasure, Ms. Zenik?" Robert said, subconsciously putting on his formal manner causing him to internally kick himself. He primarily used such a manner when dealing with fellow officers or criminals. Specifically when he was trying to blackmail or extort money out of them in some fashion. "To what do I owe your company?"

"Please Robert, I only couldn't sleep. There's no need to be all formal about it," Nina said as she walked across the deck to come stand beside Robert.

Robert suddenly felt hot in his clothes but smothered his nervousness with a few deep breaths. For all he knew, what Nina said could be true and she didn't know anything about the Parem sitting in his coat pocket.

"What an exciting last few days it's been," Nina said, as she leaned on the railing of the ship. "And to think that it's almost over."

"All endings are just the start to another beginning as the saying goes," Robert said, looking down and resting both hands on his cane. "I'm sure Brekker will start thinking up his next heist as soon as we're paid, if he doesn't go into retirement that is."

"And you?" Nina asked, turning a bemused gaze towards him. Robert felt himself heat up even more and forced himself to meet Nina's gaze. Fighting within himself to not give his nervousness away.

"I will resume my position within the Stadwatch and continue fulfilling my duty to Kerch," he replied evenly.

"That's it?" Nina said quizzically. "You're not going to do something with your share? Not going to enjoy life for a change? Not going to…find someone? Stop being alone?"

"What does it matter if I'm alone?" Robert asked. "As long as I go down to my grave a wealthy and respected individual, I'll be content."

"You don't need to be alone," Nina said, suddenly she was very close to Robert. He could feel her breath on his face and the perfume emanating from her body. Robert took another breath and sensed his already pounding heart quicken. "I'm sure there are plenty of women who would give anything to be with a gentleman like yourself."

Suddenly her lips were on his, a heavy, unstoppable force that drowned all reasoning within Roberts being and replaced it with a deep want. Robert could feel Nina, he could **smell** her and he found himself beginning to return the kiss. But just as he was about to be fully absorbed into it and forget the world around him, he felt something. The feeling of hands digging within the folds of his shirt and jacket, desperately searching for something.

Brought back to reality, Robert broke off the kiss and drew away from Nina. Looking at her with a sad smirk that displayed his emotions openly to the Grisha.

"I should have known," he said bitterly, shaking his head in disappointment. "It's not me you want after all."

Nina looked at him without sadness or regret, but instead a hunger and desperation that was almost primal in nature.

"What made you think that I would have it?" Robert asked.

"Please Robert, we both know Kaz well enough to know how he thinks," Nina said angrily, tears starting to come into her eyes. "I tried Matthias and he told me that he didn't have it. Jesper would be too irresponsible and untrustworthy with something like it. And Inej would be too kind and caring to withhold it, which left you and Kaz." A sob suddenly came to her throat and she looked at Robert with tears streaming down her face. "Please, if you have it give it to me. I need it."

"You know I can't Nina," Robert replied. "If I give it to you then eventually that won't be enough and you'll just keep coming back for more and more. And as Kaz put it, it's evidence." He turned away from her as he said this and began limping towards the stairs that lead below deck.

"You've let evidence slip before," Nina accused, her sobs calling after him. Robert only looked back grimly, putting on the face he used so often when arresting criminals. A face of apathy, the face of one who didn't care.

"But you forget Ms. Zenik, I have nothing to gain from this," he said and went below deck. The perpetual agony and miser of Nina's sobs following after him.

Below deck Robert was unable to find sleep even hours after his confrontation with Nina. Hours later he tossed and turn, unable to find rest or peace of mind after that confrontation. Because even hours after that confrontation, the feeling of her lips on his still plagued him.

 **So, I apologize that it took me so long to update. School along with my writers block and my desire to bring you guys quality content have made things considerably slow! So, I hope you guys can forgive me and I promise to try to not take so long in the future!**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and I would really appreciate any feedback you guys may have!**

 **-Ventureman543**


	7. Chapter 7

The Commissioner Chapter 7

 _Robert_

Robert stood next to the railing of the _Ferolind_ looking out towards the small island of Vellgeluk that was to be the meeting place between The Dregs and the Merchant Councilman Van Eck. The morning sky was muggy and cloudless, displaying the exact opposite of what Robert's mood was, that being cold and shadowed.

He hadn't been getting much sleep the last few nights, not since his little session with Nina on the deck. He still lay tormented by her desperation for the _Parem_ and even more so by the kiss that they had shared. The bag in which the drug was kept still lay in his coat pocket, he'd been true to his word and had done everything in his power to keep it from Nina.

With a sigh Robert walked away and decided the first thing he would do before returning to duty was take a day off to rest and regain his composure. He made his way to the part of the boat where the longboats were being loaded off the _Ferolind_. The last few days had brought some interesting developments that had largely changed Brekkers plan. For one, Wylan had come out and confessed his inability to read and that his father had disowned him for such a reason. This put a stop to Brekker's plan of using him for leverage against Van Eck should he choose to not honor his end of the bargain. But Brekker being Brekker he came up with a new and better plan to adapt to the change of circumstances should things go awry. A plan involving a tailored Wylan to look like Yul-Bo and moving the crew to a safer location in Kerch.

The pickup team would be composed of Kaz, Jesper, Inej, Matthias and the disguised Wylan while Robert, Nina and Yul-Bo would be moved to Kerch docks to await their return.

"You all know the plan," Kaz said. "Wait for us at the docks, we'll meet you there after the exchange should everything go to plan."

"No mourners," the gang, excluding Robert, said in unison as they prepared to go their separate ways.

"No funerals," came the reply.

"What happened?" Robert asked as Kaz and the others were rowed into port.

After a good half-an hour had passed since Kaz and the others had departed to make the exchange Robert had started to get worried. He persisted that he'd made many similar exchanges (dealing with people of various backgrounds) all throughout his career and that none of them had taken as long as the current exchanged appeared to be taking. The others insisted that Kaz had everything planned out and under control and that everything was fine. A sentiment that was quickly put to rest at the destruction of the _Ferolind._ After a time, they all agreed that they should send someone out to Vellgeluk to see what had happened, a statement which they soon put into action. The rower had soon returned with Kaz grim as night, everyone else seeming shaken yet resolute in some unknown vow and no Inej.

"Where's Inej?" Nina asked, asking the question which was first on Robert's mind.

Kaz silently turned toward her before turning away again. "Van Eck got her, it was all a set up."

He then explained the plot of trickery which Van Eck had pooled on them, including the lack of the Merchants Council's knowledge of the affair, Inej's capture and most importantly their lack of payment.

"Does Van Eck know about me?" Robert asked first and foremost. "Does he know that I'm involved?" Robert had tried to keep his involvement in the whole business a secret, something he'd done for years with his other questionable activities. He'd simply turned in a letter saying he was "going on holiday" outside of Kerch after Kaz had approached him about their little expedition.

"He knows," Kaz said without looking at him. "He put two and two together, the closeness of your absence with our departure wasn't hard to figure out."

Robert cursed, if he knew anything of the way this would go, their faces would be posted on every wall on every building in Kerch. His reputation would be destroyed if nothing else, not to mention every bounty-hunter and fortune finder in Kerch would be looking for them.

Robert regained his professional composure and turned to look at Brekker and then he did the one thing he never thought he'd do.

He asked a criminal for advice.

"What's next?"

"What?" Kaz asked, genuine surprise in his voice which in turn surprised Robert as well though he didn't show it.

"I'm asking you, Kaz Brekker, for what our next move is," Robert declared. "Van Eck has pulled one over Dirtyhands and the rest of us for that matter. So I'm asking you, what are you going to do about it Brekker?"

Silence followed as Kaz seemed to mull over Robert's words, just for a moment. All the while he looked into the confines of the city which they all had come to call home. Finally, he answered in seven simple letters.

"I'm going to get my money back," he said without even sparing them a glance and then delve into the winding streets of Kerch. And like the loyal crew they were, the others followed…

Robert felt uncomfortable standing out in the middle of the street in the front of the _Emerald Palace_ , which also so happened to be the headquarters of one of the most infamous gangs in Kerch, the Dime Lions. It wasn't only the fact that Van Eck was bound to have every Stadwatch out looking for them by tomorrow, but he'd kept enough surveillance on the place that he knew it absolutely **drowned** with criminals. The latter being people which he tended not to have the best reputation with, as evidence by his long record of arrests.

The reason he hadn't gone in with the rest was because Pekka Rollins, the leader of the Dime Lions, still had no idea of Robert's involvement with Brekker and the Ice Court. As such, he might be set on edge by having one of the most renowned faces of the Stadwatch before him. Or he might seek to settle a score, due to the many arrests and interferences that Robert had enacted on the Dime Lions in their business. Either way, both would be bad for the negotiations which Brekker had in mind.

He earned some relief with the reappearance of Brekker and the others coming out of the _Emerald Palace_. Robert shuffled from where he had been standing to meet them, dragging his wooden leg behind him.

"I assume you got what you came for?" Robert asked as he came to reunite with the group, to which Kaz only nodded his confirmation. "Great, what now?" he inquired and noted ironically that was the second time he'd asked Kaz that same question that exact same day.

"Now we need to find a place to lie low, while we get things underway," Kaz said. "But since we'll be the most wanted individuals in Kerch by tomorrow that might prove difficult."

Robert thought on his words, thinking of all the hideaways he knew of, but finally thought of the once place which the authorities would least expect them to be.

"Follow me," he said, beginning to limp his way down the steps of the Dime Lion headquarters and into the street.

"Where are you going?" Kaz asked, staring at the young law enforcer questioningly.

"Just trust me," Robert assured him and after a moment Kaz relented, nodding to the others to follow him.

The rattle of keys was quickly followed by the screech of a squeaky hinges as Robert opened the door into the small apartment. The gang spilled into the cramped entryway and began to spill out and gaze around at the cramped interior.

"It's not much, but it'll work for our purposes," Robert stated, shutting the door behind him and stowing his keys in his jacket. He'd lead the group through a series of alleys and backstreets, eventually making their way to the chief residential district in Ketterdam.

"I'd think the Thief-Taker General of Ketterdam would have a more luxurious living spot," Jesper said sarcastically.

"I don't live here," Robert replied, making his way into the living room which included a small couch, table and fireplace.

"What do you mean? If you don't live here who does?" Jesper persisted.

"I own it, I just don't live here I live in my other apartment near The Barrel," Robert explained, he went down into the hallway that lay on the far wall and began going from door to door opening and checking the various rooms.

"What do you mean? How'd you come by it? It's awfully well kept for being vacant," Nina said, turning to pick up and examine a small framed picture that rested on a small end table next to the couch. Robert returned from his inspection of the rest of the property just as this took place, his cane created a series of rapid thumps as he rushed over to remove the picture from her hands before she could look too closely.

"Let's just say it's…in the family," he whispered, replacing the picture face down on the end table before turning to face the rest of the group. "Master Bedroom is down at the end of the hall on the left, that one is mine." Robert said in a way that resembled his business manner, the one he usually reserved for colleagues and criminals. "Guest bedroom is first on the right, Nina of course gets that one being the lady. The rest of you can rough out here, get comfortable because until this whole fiasco with Van Eck is solved, this is where we're staying."

He was met with silence, as the others only looked at him in questioning silence.

"If there are no other questions I'll be taking a bath," he said turning to make his way down the hall, leaving the others in silence.

 **Yeah, I know it's been along time, sorry. But life get's in the way and we all know(or I hope we all know)that that comes first. Besides, the time off really helped my mind relax and refresh and get back into writing.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you did please comment and leave any feedback you may have.**

 **-VentureMan543**


	8. Chapter 8

The Commissioner

Chapter 8

Robert

Robert was shaken awake by the feeling of a hand rousing his shoulder, it had been an eventful last few days and Robert was annoyed at being roused from what little sleep he was able to get. The team had found Inej's location through looking through the records of one of Van Eck's lawyers, Cornelius Smeet. Robert had been left at the apartment for that one, his bum leg and little skill in the area of espionage and disguise making unsuitable for that sort of thing. The crew had then subsequently rescued Inej through kidnapping Van Eck's pregnant wife and trading her for Inej. Robert had acted as look out in that operation, quickly vanishing into the streets when the strange Shu experiments showed up and started causing chaos.

And to only further the already complicated equation in which Robert found himself, Jesper's father had showed up to check in on his distant son. This had resulted in a shootout with some local gangmembers at the university Jesper had supposedly been attending, catching his poor old man in the middle of all this business. Jesper's father was now staying in a rented room located in the residential area of Kerch, not far from where Roberts's apartment was. Being the good boy he was, Jesper had insisted on staying with his father and was joined by Inej, Wylan and Nina. They had also sent the young Yul-Bo with them, in hopes that he'd be better guarded. Robert and Kaz elected to stay back at Robert's apartment, they had also convinced Matthias to stay with them as well. This split the gang up and lessened the chances of all of them getting caught at once, if they should be discovered. The time since then had been spent planning their next move against Van Eck, primarily involving using Yul-Bo as bait.

Robert grumbled as he rolled over, angry at being awoken at what appeared to be early in the morning. He and Kaz had spent half the night in the family room going over their slowly developing plan against Van Eck, so being robbed of any sleep he could get understandably upset him.

"What is it?" Robert growled to Matthias, seeing him to be the one who had been shaking Robert awake.

"We need to get moving," Matthias said, he kept his voice low and looked towards the door of Roberts's room nervously.

"Why? What's going on?" Robert asked, he was sitting up now and wiping the sleep from his tired eyes. He then reached for his cane where it rested on the night stand beside his bed and came to a standing position, coming to look at his Fjerdan companion eye to eye.

"Brekker spotted a team of Stadwatch outside the building," Matthias explained. "They're making their way up now."

At this news Robert became instantly, going into the manner he used when usually on duty in the Stadwatch.

"Alright," Robert said with a nod. "Let's get out of here." He then reached over to the same nightstand which his cane had rested upon. Opening the single cabinet that stuck out from its side, he drew out a small revolver.

The two teenagers then made their way out of Roberts's room with Robert taking extra care not to make too much noise with his cane. Once outside, they found Kaz in the hallway, coolly keeping his gaze on the main door of the apartment.

"They're a few floors down but are coming up quickly," he said to Robert without looking away from the door. After a moment more he broke his trance like gaze and turned to look at the young commissioner. "It's your apartment, know any unorthodox ways of leaving?"

Robert thought for a moment, trying to recall his experiences there and the layout especially his occasional nightly outings during his childhood. Revelation suddenly entered his mind and he led the other two down to the end of the hallway with a grin on his face.

"The bathroom window," Robert said smugly, opening the door located at the end of the hallway to reveal a small, tiled bathroom within. It sported a small wash-bin and bucket and had a small window framed in the far wall.

Robert strode into the bathroom, cringing slightly at the high-level clacking that his cane made on the tile. He approached the window and set his cane aside, leaving to rest against the wall. He then worked to undo the windows latch, sliding it up with hardly a sound once he had done so.

"Head down, use the maintenance ladder," Robert said, picking up his cane and signaling his companions to do as instructed with a wave of his head. Every building in Kerch sported a set of metal ladders on the side of structures to be used for repairs and maintenance. Such things also surprisingly acted as a way of easy escape when unwanted visitors suddenly dropped by ones apartment.

"Shouldn't they have the building surrounded?" Matthias asked as he approached the window.

"Usually yes, but if I'm right Van Eck wants to keep this as quiet as possible," Robert explained as quickly as he could, well aware that time was against them. "In quiet operations such as this a five man team is usually sent in which if I'm correct is what we're about to have on our doorstep." Robert turned to Kaz who confirmed this information with a nod, he then went on explaining to Matthias who had his waist out the window now. "Such operations heavily rely on surprising the ones you're trying to arrest, which these gentlemen have failed at. Now out we go." Robert stressed this last bit, putting extra emotion behind each word.

Matthias eventually got himself entirely out of the window and onto the maintenance ladder, going to make his way down the side of the building and to the street below. Kaz came next, getting himself out the window quicker than their Fjerdan companion. He paused however once he saw Robert was not preparing to climb out the window himself.

"What are you waiting for?" Dirtyhands asked impatiently.

"I…need to get something before I leave," Robert said sheepishly, throwing a unsure smile at Kaz.

"What could possibly…" but before Kaz could finish his sentence Robert was out of the bathroom and back into the hall.

Robert limped back down the hallway and towards the master bedroom, stepping in through the still open door. He then walked to the side of the bed formed himself into the closest thing he could come to a crouching position. He placed his revolver atop the still messy, unmade covers of his resting place the night before and then reached under the bed, drawing out a old, metal foot locker.

Flipping the latch, he threw open the lid of the foot locker and reached inside to draw out its contents. Once in his grasp he took a moment to look over the item he hadn't seen or held in such a long time.

It was a baton about a foot and half long, made of an aged yet sturdy wood painted in faded and chipping white paint. Studs capped in metal lined the sides of the baton except for the handle, matching the metal studded spike that protruded from the tip of the baton. Guns had hardly been present in the Stadwatch when this baton was in use, so back in those days officers had to use lethal force in other ways when necessary.

Robert grinned as memories relating to this nearly ancient artifact entered his mind, but his thoughts were interrupted by the presence of the figure in the doorway.

He wore the classic purple and white uniform of the Stadwatch and held an automatic rifle in his arms. Its muzzle was casually pointed at Roberts's chest as its wielder looked at him with a grim expression. Two other officers stood behind him in the hallway, while the sound of scrimmaging came from the other rooms.

"Don't make it any harder than this needs to be commissioner," the officer wielding the rifle said. "Just get up slowly and come with us."

Robert sighed and set the baton on top of his bed next to his revolver and came to a standing position with his hands over his head. He had accepted that he might get caught when he came back, but it had been a risk he was willing to take for this artifact which symbolized so much importance in his life.

"Hey, what are you..?" one of the guards uttered, but was cut off suddenly by something that struck him in the face. This caused in a distraction in the officer facing Robert, who quickly grabbed the revolver on the bed, aimed and fired a single round into the officer's chest. The officer flew back into the hallway, tumbling on top of the third guard who was currently caught in a wrestling match with someone. This provided an opening for officer's opponent who took the chance to strike the remaining guard in the face with the head of a cane. He followed this up with a knee to the stomach, sending the guard to the floor with a groan.

"Sorry boys," Robert muttered apologetically to the guards and then turned to the man who stood over their bodies. "I told you to go."

"I don't follow orders," Kaz replied, resting both hands on the head of his cane. "I give them and I order you to get moving."

"Where are the other two guards?" Robert asked.

"They're currently taking deep knaps against their will," Kaz explained, irritated. "Now get moving."

Robert grabbed the baton which he had gotten from the foot locker with his right hand before regaining his cane with his left, the then went to follow Kaz. The two teenagers made their way down the hallway and back to the bathroom. This time Kaz made Robert get onto the maintenance ladder before exiting the room himself. They then climbed down to the street below, which Robert did remarkably well considering his wooden leg and that both hand were occupied.

They eventually reached the street and ducked into a nearby alley in which Mathias was waiting.

"What happened?" the muscled Fjerdan asked once they were safely out of sight.

"Get moving," Kaz said without replying to Mathias' question, he sent a glare at Robert as he said this.

Robert only looked calmly, refusing to back down or feel ashamed for his actions. He held this little battle with Kaz only a moment before Dirtyhands turned away and began making his way down the alley. Robert only spared Mathias a single look before going to follow, this left the Fjerdan thoroughly confused as he did the same…

 **. . .**

"Hello?" Mr. Fahey, Jesper's father said nervously as he cracked open the door to the small room in which he was staying. He had been caught up to the entirety of his sons activates and predicament and had already been well acquainted with the trouble such things could attract.

Robert rather rudely muscled him aside, striding or rather stumbling into the apartment in a rather unpleasant manner. Kaz and Matthias followed close behind, leaving Mr. Fahey to quickly try and shut and bolt the door.

The rest of The Dreg members flowed into the main room of the apartment, immediately bolting the new arrivals with questions.

"What happened?"

"Are you okay?"

"You look terrible," Jesper said, noting the unkempt hair and sleep deprived appearance of Robert.

Silence met their questions as neither Kaz, Robert nor Matthias spoke, Matthias had come to stand beside Nina. All the while Kaz and Robert stood in the center of the room, Robert stood leaning against the table enduring the gaze of Kaz which was actively scrutinizing him.

"What," Kaz said, finally breaking the silence after some minutes. "Could possibly be so important to go back and risk getting caught by the Stadwatch? What were you thinking?" His voice was loud or raging, it was cool and collected but the anger was there all the same.

Robert chuckled, shaking his head slightly as s small smile came to his face.

"Don't act like you care, Brekker," Robert replied coldly. "Everyone here knows you don't, you know you would've gladly left me behind if not for the fear that they'd come to learn my knowledge of your whereabouts. That's the only reason…all the same, I think I'll answer your question."

Robert tossed the baton which he had kept a hold of onto the table, it's metal studs clanging against the wooden surface.

"This…this is what was so important," Robert said, gesturing toward the baton.

Silence ensued as confusion filled the people in the room, waiting and wondering for a conclusion to Roberts strange statement. Robert breathed in deeply and took a look around the room before returning to Brekker, coming to face his criminal counterpart directly…

"You ever wonder why I joined with your little crew Brekker?" Robert asked, waving a hand in the air questioningly. "I'm sure everyone here would say for the wealth, all except for dear Mr. Fahey," he said this with a gesture towards Jesper's father who stood to one side. "But I can honestly tell you the truth that that would be false, as most of you know, up until recently I was a Commissioner of the Stadwatch in this city we all hold so dear. Intelligence was a part of my trade and information an everyday tool, as such I was well educated in the Ice Court and how impenetrable it truly was. I'm not as stupid as that to throw my life away in a heist that's clearly as impossible as that and yet I still came along. Do you have any idea why? More specifically, do you have any idea why I asked for one thing, one person in particular?"

"Per Haskell," Inej suddenly said in realization, remembering the deal made not that long ago.

Robert nodded a confirmation, "Well it has to do with this baton."

Robert turned away from Kaz and came to stand by the table, taking his free hand and running his fingers over the texture of the baton with a sigh. He then continued his tale…

"My father was a Sergeant in the Stadwatch here in Ketterdam," Robert said this matter of factly, as if he was relaying the details of a crime to a superior. "He served proudly and with distinction and believe it or not he was clean, not accepting bribes from the ruffians and criminals on the street no matter how many times they offered. It was here in this point of time that he lived with me, my mother and my three brothers in that dear apartment that we have just fled." He narrative suddenly changed. "We all know how the Dregs were before Brekker came into their ranks and changed them. A small gang hardly worth a footnote in the daily reports at Headquarters, running petty scams and muggings. Lead by a much younger, and thinner, Per Haskell…"

Robert suddenly stopped in his telling and from what the others could see, the young commissioner was choking up. Displaying a level of emotion that none of them thought he was capable of, his faced reddened and his eyes began to water. Robert simply cleared his sight and carried on as best he could.

"My father had been running an investigation into the still fledgling Dregs," Robert said, a slight stutter in his words. "Naturally they didn't take to kind to that and put him on his hit list. I woke up one night to the sound of banging on the front door, followed by the sound of my father getting up and seeing who was there. A gunshot sounded immediately after as I heard people filling into our apartment. In an instance of pure instinct I grabbed my younger brother who slept beside me and crawled out the window, the same we used less than an hour ago." Robert turned back to Brekker now, shooting Dirtyhands a nasty look as he did so. "It was one thing your old mentor got right." He took a breath. "They killed my family Brekker, so you see, this is a matter of not business or money. Not for me, for me it's a matter of settling a score, you should understand that more than anyone else."

Kaz walked up the young commissioner, coming to look Robert straight in the eye as he dug his cane into the floor.

"We'll get Van Eck," Kaz said, he then turned away and added as he walked away. "And you'll get your chance as Haskell, his time's been up for years anyway."

Robert grinned. "Good, you best make this scheme count, because after this you owe me an apartment."


	9. Chapter 9

The Commissioner Chapter 9

Kaz

Kaz strode out of the bathroom, his mind whirling from his actions from only a minute ago. He had touched Inej, not only touched her but kissed her as well, not properly of course but a kiss was a kiss. It had been forever since he'd touched someone else, skin on skin, without collapsing that is.

No, he couldn't think about that right now, he had to focus on the task at hand and prepare himself for what was to come. He had business at the Slat, he was going to need the Dregs support if their plan was going to work.

He found Robert sitting at the table in the dining room of the suite, his cane on the table as he rested his hand beside it. By the looks of things Robert wasn't just there to pass the time, his fingers tapped the wood impatiently and his eyes were alert having been watching the bathroom door. He wore a dirty white undershirt and brown britches, topped off with the overcoat of his Stadwatch uniform hanging unbuttoned on his shoulders.

"Where to you think you're going?" Robert asked, keeping his gaze locked on Kaz as he passed.

"Out," Kaz replied simply, not bothering to look back at his fellow teenager.

"Well, I'm coming with you," Robert said, grabbing his cane and dragging himself to his feet.

"What?" Kaz asked, turning to look at Robert as he limped his way over to Kaz's side.

"I'm coming with you," Robert repeated, and then rolled his eyes at Kaz's still bewildered expression. "I know you're heading to that sorry excuse for a hideout you call the Slat, and I'm coming. You're not the only one with business to conduct in this city Brekker, you said I'd get my shot at Per Haskell."

"Yes, but I…" Kaz began.

"Out of the question," Robert stated, tapping his cane once on the ground to reinforce his point. "If we let him go now, he may never resurface and then I'll have to go the rest of my life knowing that I never got to get back at the man who killed my family." A sudden grin appeared on Robert's face. "And I know you understand the importance of avenging family."

Alarm flared in Kaz's mind and his heartbeat quickened.

 _How did he know?_

Unfortunately, Robert didn't elaborate or leave any time for Kaz to ask questions as he was already moving through the door.

"Coming?" the Commissioner asked almost teasingly, looking back at Kaz.

The two made their way out of the apartment building, coming to stand out in the evening air and face the dark and nearly empty streets.

"I was planning to go by the rooftops," Kaz explained, slightly hoping to undo this unforeseen turn of events.

"I'll take the back streets," Robert replied, turning and limping away a ways before pausing and looking back at Kaz. "I won't interfere with whatever you have to do at the Slat, just promise me I'll get Haskell."

Kaz thought about his for a moment, thinking back to the agreement which they had made in what seemed forever ago.

 _A deals a deal._

Kaz nodded his agreement, receiving a grin from Robert who then began limping his way into a nearby alley as Kaz turned and began to look for a way up to the rooftops.

He was going to do damage tonight…

 **. . .**

 _Note: Compare Chapter 27 of Crooked Kingdom_

Kaz made his way down the stairs with his hand on the bannister, limping slightly but with pride evident in his step. He took deep even breaths in through his nostrils, recovering from the fight which he had been engaged in only a minute before. He was bloody and bruised, but he had come out on top and swayed the Dregs back over to him. Most of them anyway…

The crowd parted for Kaz as he reached the bottom of the stairs, carving a straight path towards Per Haskell. Kaz limped over to the older man, whose grizzled face was red with anger and rage.

"You'll never last, boy. Takes more than what you got to get past Pekka Rollins," Haskell growled as Kaz swiped his cane from his hands.

"Whether I last long enough is none of your concern," Kaz replied, placing both hands on the head of his cane as he looked over the pudgy crime boss. "I would be more worried about yourself personally."

Haskell only growled before turning away towards the door, his face clearly showing his intent to get the hell out of dodge. Kaz cane suddenly appeared in front of his way however and blocked his escape, Haskell went to look at the younger man with disgust and suspicion.

"You're not done here, you have a debt to pay," Kaz said simply, he then returned his cane to the ground before turning to look in the direction of the door. "Commissioner," he called loudly but without yelling.

Silence followed broken only by the sound of wood thumping on wood, with a lighter thump following close after. It was a sound that had become associated with one man in the criminal underworld, a man who was slow and crippled and yet had managed to make his name drive fear into the heart of every crook and ruffian in Kerch.

The door to the Slat opened slowly, revealing Robert a moment later with the folds of his overcoat swaying behind him. He took a moment to look around the room, meeting the eyes of the gangsters trained on him with confidence and certainty. He then turned his gaze to Per Haskell and hardened his gaze, he closed the door behind him and began limping over to the elderly crime leader.

Haskell was visibly pale and shaking with by the time the young lawman stood across from him. Drawing himself up into a straight, professional posture, Robert took a look over Haskell.

"You know who I am?" Robert asked, looking down at the planked floor.

Haskell only nodded.

"Then you know why I'm here?" Robert asked.

Haskell only nodded again but with a gulp this time, he was defenseless and outnumbered. Whatever the Commissioner wanted to do with him, he had no way of stopping it.

Robert suddenly reached into the folds of his jacket and drew out his father's baton, weighing it in his hand.

"You know," he said, returning his gaze to Per Haskell. "My father always used to tell me that it was best to try to bring them in alive. That and as an Officer of the Law of Kerch, it is my duty to try and do so in all circumstances." He suddenly brought the baton back, pointing its metal capped spike directly at Per Haskell. "Unfortunately for you, I'm not on duty."

Per Haskell could only take one step back before Robert went into action, driving the batons spike right into the man's windpipe.

Haskell went to throw a hand up to his throat as Robert drew the spike out, desperate to stop the throw of blood. But it was too late, waves of red began to spill through his fingers and his breathing became short. Moments later Haskell's eyes rolled back and he collapsed to the plank floor with a thud.

Robert took a moment to gaze down at Haskell's corpse, the man of his long vengeance was finally dead. He then turned his gaze to Kaz, his face composed and just as professional as if he was on the job.

"One down," Robert said to Brekker. "Two to go."

 **Note: Yes, I took a small exert from Chapter 27 and I skipped the fight scene as I didn't see the point of writing it all down and basically copying what was in the book. Either way, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and are still enjoying the story despite the mega pauses between chapters. I'm almost done, I give us two or three more chapters at most…**

 **Until then…**

 **-Ventureman543**


	10. Chapter 10

The Commissioner Chapter 10

Robert took a deep breath from where he stood on the side of the street, pulling up his collar to hide his face as he turned to look at the main Stadwatch meeting-house in Kerch. Breathing deeply, Robert entered the ranks of the crowd, keeping his head low as he approached the meeting-house doors.

"I hope this plan of yours works Kaz," Robert muttered as he made his way through the crowd.

After the death of Per Haskell it all seemed to come together in Kaz's head like the world's easiest puzzle. They would offer to auction off the services of Kuwei Yul-Bo to the highest bidder, drawing all the people involved in this whole affair into one place. The Grisha of Kerch, whom the Dregs were graciously escorting out of Kerch, would enter the auction disguised as the Council of Tides. They would point fingers at Van Eck, claiming that he had paid a handsome sum to the Shu delegation. Robert would alert the Stadwatch board of Commissioners, who would be stuck in their monthly meeting at the time, to Van Eck's questionable activities, ensuring the Mercher's downfall with some documents of said activities so graciously borrowed from Van Eck's offices by Inej.

Robert approached the Stadwatch meeting-house, stepping up the steps slowly, carefully pulling his wooden leg up behind him.

Robert was dressed in his Stadwatch uniform, freshly washed and ironed, his tie tight around his throat, boots freshly polished and longcoat buttoned tight. His face was freshly washed and shaved with his dark brown hair combed neat, that last part was courtesy of Nina.

"You think this will work?" Robert asked that morning as Nina stood over him, doing his hair.

"Kaz's plans usually work out, so it'd be a surprise if it didn't," Nina said as she pulled the comb through his messy hair. "Then again, life has been full of surprises."

"It has that," Robert chuckled.

A moment of silent fell between them and Nina simply continued to comb Robert's hair.

"Nina.." Robert said, suddenly breaking the silence.

"Yes, Robert?" Nina asked, pausing in her combing and looking down at the young commissioner.

Robert turned around in the chair which he sat in and looked Nina in the eyes, she wore a simple red dress with her long brown hair was up in a bun. She looked tired, this was further evidenced by the bags which hung under her eyes.

 _She still looks as beautiful as ever_ , Robert thought.

The kiss was on his mind, the one they had shared on the _Ferolind_ on their way back to Kerch. Right before he'd found her searching for his clothes, desperately searching for the _Jurda Parem_. He still had the sack of spice tucked away in his clothes, it was tucked away within the folds of his jacket. He didn't care about that right now though, the only thing on his mind was the kiss. It had plagued his thoughts almost constantly since it happened, and he wanted to know if it was real. If some genuine part of Nina was behind, if it wasn't just the need for the _parem_ that had made her kiss him.

The words were on the tip of his tongue and he was only a moment away from saying what he wanted, but his courage failed at the last moment.

"Nevermind," he said, shaking his head as he turned away from the Grisha.

 _Funny_ , Robert thought as he stepped up to the meeting-house doors. _I can face off against the most feared crime bosses of the Barrel without breaking a sweat, but when it comes to women, I can't even ask a simple question_.

"Hold there," one of the guards posted at the meeting-house doors called as Robert reached the top of the steps.

Robert look the guard in the eyes as he approached, freezing the guard in his place.

"Commiss-Mr. Garfield," the guard said surprised, the other guard sidling up on the other side of Robert.

"What? Too timid to call your superior Officers by their proper titles?" Robert asked.

"Uh, no sir," the guard replied, looking down at the ground in a confused manner before returning his gaze to the young Commissioner. "It's just…in light of things, the board has decided to strip you of your position."

"I see," Robert said, all businesslike and professional once more. "Well I'll just have to go in and correct that now won't I?"

"We're supposed to arrest you on sight sir," the guard said. "And the board is in a meeting, I'm sure they will be willing to see you after-"

"What's your name officer?" Robert asked sternly.

"Uh…Officer Rodney, sir," the guard stated.

"Well Officer Rodney," Robert said, lighter this time. "I am going to see the board **now** , regardless of what anyone says. Help me get in a lot more smoothly then they are now and I'll be sure to make it worth your while, you and your friend here." Robert looked to the other guard who stood a few feet away at this last part, listening silently to the conversation.

Officer Rodney shared a look with his companion officer, who merely shrugged. Rodney then looked back at Robert, biting his lip in thought for a moment.

"Right this way Commissioner," Officer Rodney said eventually, stepping up and opening the large double door that lead into the meeting-house. "I assume you know the way to the conference room?"

"I do, as you were Officer," Robert said with a nod as he stepped through the door.

Robert quickly adapted to the craziness that was the main meeting-house of the Stadwatch. Officers and attendents moved from here to there, carrying reports and brusquely bumping past each other on their way to their destinations. Robert maneuvered his way through the busy mass of people, doing so quite nimbly despite his leg.

He made his way past the main offices of the meeting-house and off to a side-wing, here it was slightly less busy. Only a few secretaries and couriers sitting at desks, writing warrants, dispatches and running them to their various locations.

Robert walked to the corner of the wing, the tap of his cane sounding lightly on the old wooden floor. There he found the door to the room in which all the Commissioners of Kerch met monthly, to discuss crime rates and other matters of law enforcement.

Robert placed his gloved hand on the door knop, pausing for a moment in contemplation. If this didn't work, Robert's life and reputation could be ruined and he very well executed for treason and other crimes. On the other hand, if this worked, he could restore himself to his proper place within the Stadwatch and possibly gain even more prestige than before.

"No mourners, no funerals eh Brekker?" Robert said with a smirk, then he turned the nob.

The Board of Commissioners of the Stadwatch of Kerch were seated around a large, round table set in the center of the room. A light trickle of morning sunlight flowed into the room, giving some much needed enlightenment upon the dusty and clumped meeting.

Despite it being morning, several whiskey glasses were set out and several of the commissioners were already chewing on cigars as they discussed the topics of the meetings. There were seven commissioners seated around the table, eight in total if you now counted Robert. There was one commissioner for each major part of Ketterdam, composed of Fifth Harbor, the Government District, the Financial District, the Zelver District, the University District, the East and West Staves and The Barrel which was Roberts's zone of jurisdiction, or at least, it had been.

The deliberations between the commissioners came to a screeching halt once Robert entered the room. The gathering of lawmen seemingly descending into a stupor at the young commissioner's appearance.

"What is her doing here?" Commissioner Rocker, the youngest member of the board beside Robert, exclaimed. He stood, nearly spilling a half empty whiskey glass on the table, his light, dark mustache twitching slightly.

"Garfield, you have five seconds to explain yourself, before I call my boys to arrest you," Commissioner Gordy, the senior most member of the board said, he remained seated. His elderly face was covered in wrinkles, his hair was gray and faded, his old hands resting heavily on a cane before him.

Robert merely remained silent, he limped forward to the edge of the table and set his cane on its surface. The board merely remained silent, watching the young commissioner as he shuffled his way across the room.

"I know there's been an awful lot going around about me," Robert said, finally speaking as he reached for a whiskey bottle and poured himself a glass.

"You're absence doesn't help your position," Commissioner Fordham, a man with thick, black hair and small eyes, stated.

"Fair enough," Robert replied with a nod, taking a sip of his whiskey. "But what if I told you that the only reason I was a part of this whole affair was to uncover corruption right here in Ketterdam." Robert grinned slightly at his own words, specifically the part about uncovering corruption. Seeing as how the Stadwatch was renowned for being corrupt and in the pocket of several of the city's major crime bosses, he found the sentence quite ironic.

"What do you mean?" Commissioner Gordy asked, leaning forward curiously.

"Commissioner, you're actually going to listen to him are you?" Commissioner Rocker asked incredulously, his mustache twitching in a slightly more furious manner this time. "He's been caught associating with one of the biggest crooks in Ketterdam and should be arrested!"

"He's worth listening to," Gordy replied. "He is a highly decorated officer."

"Not to mention has proved that he is greatly capable and attuned to capturing the criminal element of this city in almost all its forms," Commissioner Frock said, speaking up for the first time from his place at the table.

Robert took another sip of his whiskey, reaching into his jacket and drawing out a clump of documents at the same time. He placed the documents on the table and slid them across its surface towards Commissioner Gordy.

"What are these?" Gordy asked, setting his cane aside and beginning to leaf through the documents.

"These are documents taken from Jan Van Eck's personal office," Robert said, finishing his whiskey and setting the glass down on the table.

"The Mercher?" Gordy inquired, looking up from the documents momentarily.

"The same," Robert replied.

"Did you have a warrant for these?"

"What Van Eck doesn't know won't hurt him."

Commissioner Gordy went through the documents efficiently, wasting no time on them but taking enough time to absorb the important information.

"Some of these dealings are highly illegal," Gordy said, setting the documents on the table. "Worthy of treason in some cases."

"You can thank me later," Robert said, looking down as he adjusted his longcoat, he then returned his gaze to Gordy. "If you hurry now you can find Van Eck at the Church of Barter, polluting the ways of Ghezen and interfering with a legal auction."

Gordy seemed to think about it a moment and Robert could see the wheels turning in the old mans head.

"You better be right about this Garfield," Gordy said finally, he then turned to Commissioner Rocker. "Rocker, take a squad of men down to the Church of Barter. We'll see if Commissioner Garfield here speaks the truth."

Rocker went to protest but saw it was fruitless, reluctantly, he turned and went to do as he was ordered.

"I see your old detective skills haven't left you," Gordy said, addressing Robert as he lit a cigar.

"All in a days work, sir," Robert replied humbly with a bow of his head. "All in a days work."

 **SosososososososososososososoSOOOOOOO sorry for the long wait, life has a funny way of making one forgetting about such things as this. I was originally going to post this on New Year's but decided to work on it some more. I apologize I was unable to come up with a substantial chapter to make up for the long gap. Hopefully I can wrap up this story without anymore interruptions, thank you for sticking with me despite it all.**

 **Yours,**

 **-Ventureman543**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 _Robert_

The evening was filled with a light mist as Robert made his way through the streets of Ketterdam, his cane tapping along the stones through the nearly deserted streets. The air was mostly silent, the only sounds being that of the waves and seagulls from the harbor a ways away. Ever since the outbreak of "Firepox" that had occurred the day of Yul-Bo's auction, things in Ketterdam had come to a relative standstill. Tourism had slowed to almost nothing, people were rarely venturing outside their homes for fear of the worst and the Stadwatch were actively quarantining parts of the city.

"You really are as good as they say, Brekker," Robert said with a smile, admitting to himself what he would never admit to Dirtyhands himself.

Things had become relatively normal for him these last few weeks, and if he was honest Robert couldn't think of a time when things were better. He had been reinstated to his post within the Stadwatch and was hailed as a public hero for his part in bringing down Van Eck, despite his association with Kaz. Even now, after all was said and done, people turned to him as a hero through this "resurgence" of Firepox and the events surrounding it. Merchers actively asked for his advice and the few people that did wander the streets cheered whenever he passed by.

All the attention could get tiring however and so Robert often took to having long walks throughout the city streets to get away from it all.

Today was different though, he wasn't merely walking for pleasure or to get away from the popularity.

Robert exited the street on which he had been walking and came out onto the harbor, the sound of the waves and seagulls much more present now. He gazed the ocean and the nearby docks and the ships that lay anchored nearby. A few figures moved in the distance, dockworkers loading and unloading the few ships that had been allowed to enter or exit Ketterdam.

Robert made his way farther down the docks, humming a small tune and passing a few dockworkers as he did so. Eventually, he came to stop in front of a small passenger-ship docked a ways away. Crewmen were busy loading cargo, lifting crates over the ramp and into the ship decks below.

Usually, in the case of rampant disease, most ships except the most vital were prevented from entering and leaving port in Ketterdam. The ship in which Robert stood examining now was one such vessel. The same went with people, however it wasn't unknown for those with the means and the money to buy passage into and out of Kerch using said ships. The last few days, using the influence and popularity he now held, Robert had done exactly this. Securing a passage for a single individual, set to be dropped off in a small port in Ravka.

Robert limped to the edge of the dock and leaned himself against a post, resting his cane in his lap. The breeze blew lightly from the sea, blowing his clothes and short, dark hair, filling him with a sense of bliss and sleepiness. Closing his eyes, he bowed his head, and thought of all that had come to pass in the last few months alone.

He had robbed the Ice Court, been on the run, taken down a Mercher, stopped a worldwide catastrophe and most importantly, he had gained revenge on the one responsible for the deaths of his family.

"You can rest easy now, Pop," Robert said, a small grin appearing on his face.

Suddenly, the clop of shoes on wood sounded nearby and Robert opened his eyes, rapidly resuming his standing position and looking about for the source of the footsteps.

Luckily, the culprit wasn't far away and stood nearby, coming in the form of a tall, brown-haired Grisha. The Grisha wore a plain, red, sleeveless dress and carried a small, brown sack in one hand which held the few personal possessions she had.

"Ms. Zenik, a pleasure to see you as always," Robert greeted, he tried to put as much cheer into his tone as he could, but the result was rather lackluster.

Nina stood, overlooking the docking area with a solemn look on her face, the same look she had had since Matthias died. The death of the Fjerdan had hit them all, though it had undoubtedly hit Nina most of all. Robert didn't think he had seen her smile since then, only silence and sadness emanated from her now.

"Commissioner," Nina said quietly, her voice was hoarse, and Robert didn't need to ask why. He had heard her sobs several times on his frequent visits to the Van Eck estate, the few times he had worked up the courage to approach her door. Each time though, the sound of her tears were too much and he turned away.

"Again, call me Robert," Robert replied, still trying his best attempt at a cheery disposition but getting little for his efforts.

"Is this is then?" Nina asked, nodding towards the ship on which the workers were busy loading supplies.

"It is," Robert confirmed, looking over the vessel himself. "Not exactly as comfortable as first class, but it will get you to Ravka safely and with little delay."

Nina only nodded her satisfaction, her features still covered in a blanket of sorrow and mourning. Silence descended on the couple for a moment, as each turned to their own inner thoughts and feelings.

"Sir, we're about ready to board," the voice of the crewman broke the silence, coming as he slowly approached Robert amidst the Commissioners musings.

"Uh…good," Robert said in reply, bringing himself back into reality. He turned towards Nina, a sad smile on his face, and extended his hand towards the dock. "Shall we?"

The two teenagers walked slowly down the dock with the crewman leading the way, their boots clopping lightly on the wood in contrast to the soft role of the waves around them. Eventually they came to the plank which lead up onto the ship, the crewman leaned over and took Nina's sack and boarded the ship to go put it in her quarters.

"So…this is it," Robert said, trying to summon something, anything to say to the woman before him.

"Yes, it is," Nina said simply.

"I assume you've already said your goodbyes to the rest?"

"No," Nina shook her head. "It would be too hard, especially for Inej, it's better that I just slip away."

"That eager to get away, huh?" Robert said, looking down at the planks on which he stood.

"Yes, too many horrible memories, too many…reminders," she said the last part hesitantly, as if something was caught in her throat.

"Understandable," Robert said.

Silence fell upon them once more.

"Miss, it's time to go," the same crewman from before, yelling from the railing of the ship this time.

Nina turned away, and began making her way up the plank. She stopped halfway and turned back to where Robert stood, finding his eyes on her.

"Goodbye Robert," she said. "Thank you, for everything."

"You know you could always stay," the words were out before he could stop himself.

"Hm?" Nina asked, curiosity playing over her features.

"You could always stay, with me, I mean," Robert repeated, his words were flowing wildly now with no plan or direction, only the emotion from which they sprung. "I'd welcome the company and I'd make sure you were cared for and never have to work…I'd…I'd try to make you happy." Robert took his eyes off Nina, he was regretting saying the words, he didn't want to be there. He wished he was anywhere in the world but where he was at right now.

Nina only chuckled, a slight smile coming onto her tired face, she then turned and made her way back down the ramp and stood across from the young Commissioner once more. Robert looked up at her, his sight caught in the sea of green that was her eyes.

"I know you would Robert," she said, Robert felt a hand on his shoulder as she said this. "Maybe, in another life we could've been together," she leaned in at this and Robert felt his heartbeat quicken, her lips brushing his forehead lightly before she withdrew.

She was gone then, up the ramp and onto the ship before Robert could even utter another word. He watched her as she went, the bitter sting of loss winding itself in his chest as he felt tears begin to claw at his sight. He wanted to go after her, to reach out and stop her, but he didn't, he only stood and watched as she left.

Soon the ramp was retracted the word to set sail was given, but in all that time Robert only watched one thing. It was the figure in the red dress, as she stood along the railing and looked back at him.

Slowly, the ship eased out of Port and made its way into the ocean and slinked towards the distant, gray horizon. As it shrunk into the distance, Robert continued to stare after Nina, the realization that she was leaving hitting him harder every moment.

Finally, before she was just out of sight, she lifted her hand in one last bid of farewell, a gesture in which he returned.

And then she was gone.

Robert stood for a time, staring in the direction in which the only woman he had ever really felt anything for had just disappeared. The afternoon began to give way to evening, and the chill wind and waves of the sea began to pick up.

Clearing his throat and wiping his face, Robert turned and made his way up the dock. His cane clopping lightly against the surface of the wood…

 **Well guys, that's it, that's the conclusion to my little adaption of Six of Crows and Crooked Kingdom. I hope you guys enjoyed, and I would like to extend a special thank you to ALovePanda, Alley animal, AnimeCutlass and MonochromeDemise for following and favoriting the story. Also, thank you guys for all your support and sticking with me through it all, despite the long gaps between updates. It means more than I can say! Hopefully I delivered on this story, and if I came short in any areas I would like to apologize, and if you guys have any critiques or advice those would be welcome.**

 **Thanks again,**

 **-Ventureman543**


End file.
